Alitas de Papel
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Todos tenemos alas , esas que nos llenan de euforia al elevarnos al cielo ó que nos lastiman cuando las perdemos por momentos y caemos al infierno. Continuación de "Por Goten" . No soy buena en títulos y resumen .
Abrió sus ojos con cuidado acostumbrándose a la claridad , pasó su mano buscando identificar el lugar en donde yacía ; grama fresca y húmeda fue el contacto con la palma de su mano y el sonido de agua cayendo fue el sonido relajante que llegó a sus oidos . Se incorporó con el cuerpo un tanto entumecido, explorando con su mirada el pequeño riachuelo junto a ella .

\- al fin despiertas - una suave y femenina voz la hizo voltear . Una hermosa mujer de unos veinticinco años de cabellos cortos y ojos violetas se encontraba sentada en una pequeña roca - soy tu ángel , bueno en realidad soy tu abuela , la madre de Videl - soltó de golpe . Pan se quedó tiesa ante tal confesión . Videl nunca hablaba de su madre ya que no la recordaba , ella había fallecido cuando su memoria aún no guardaba recuerdos .

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que atinó a preguntar , se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro , pudo notar ciertos rasgos similares que tenia con su madre . - ¿Cómo?

\- oh , si querida , soy tu abuelita Mina - sonrió acariciando su mejilla - eres preciosa

\- gracias - contestó con una tímida sonrisa , Mina era alguien nuevo para ella .

\- Pan - dijo con seriedad - estoy aquí para ayudarte

-¿para?

-aún no era tu tiempo bebé, la cirugía iba a ser un éxito y tu vida iba a ser larga -

\- pero morí - dijo viendo las pequeñas flores al borde del riachuelo - ya no se puede hacer nada

\- si se puede , verás yo soy tu ángel y como tal seré tu guía para que puedas volver con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón de Namek

-¿como..?- pregunto asombrada .

\- hay mi cielo , vivo en el paraíso , he visto todo lo que ustedes han pasado en la tierra . Estoy orgullosa de la hermosa familia que son , te diré un secreto - se acercó a su oído - yo metí mi mano para que tu padre y mi niña se quedaran juntos - susurró - hice que ellos pasarán más tiempo juntos

\- eres ... eres ... increíble - se abalanzó abrazándola .

\- ¡ja! Lo sé pequeña , lo sé - correspondió al primer abrazo de su única nieta , esa pequeña que nunca pudo concer ; la vió en el vientre de su hija , vió su niñez y adolescencia y vio el trágico día de su fallecimiento.

Mina al momento de morir se le dió dos opciones ; renacer o ser ángel guardián . Ella sin pensarlo dos veces eligió ser un ángel y así cuidar a Videl y a mr . Satán y ¿porqué no? , también a su nieta .

\- Pan , tu luz de vida ha cesado , más no extinguido, con un soplo tu llama puede cobrar fuerza de nuevo

\- pero...

\- mi niña - dijo en tono maternal - tienes una vida por delante , una familia que te ama y a cierto chico que es todo un semental

-¡abuela!- grito sonrojada- que cosas dices

\- recuerda que fui joven querida

\- bueno , aun lo eres

\- es una ventaja de morir , eliges la edad que quieras para toda la eternidad - sonrió con una mirada ausente , triste - pero eso no es lo importante - dijo cambiando su humor - tienes la oportunidad de regresar si cumples una misión como ángel guardián

\- ¿yo, ángel? - río señalandose - no creo poder hacerlo

\- ¡claro que si! Tienes la inocencia e ingenuidad de una niña de tres años , es extraño pero tu alma es pura , sin prejuicios ni pecados

\- no creo , si fuera pura no sentiría rencor , orgullo o las ganas de desgreñar a alguien

\- esas emociones son pasajeras , estoy segura que si vieras a tu enemigo en problemas no dudaría en ayudarlo . Eres pura, Pan

-hay que lindas cosas dices , esta bien , dime que debo de hacer - contestó de inmediato . Pan quería regresar a la vida , extrañaba mucho a sus padres , su tío , sus amigos , a Trunks, pero sin duda a quien más extrañaba era a su abuelito Gokú - estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me digas

Mina se levantó de un salto alzando si puño hacia arriba - ¡bien! , vamos con el líder de los ángeles para que nos diga que debes hacer

Pan asintió igual de emocionada que ella , el tiempo que tenía para realizar su cometido lo aprovecharía para saber más acerca de su abuela .

Caminaron por enormes jardines que no parecían tener fin , la azabache miraba asombrada cada planta del lugar y no era para menos , no en cualquier lugar se veian árboles frondosos con hojas de oro , flores de cristal , querubines jugando con mariposas de fuego , ángeles cuidado a bebés que morían antes o minutos después de nacer , no obstante lo que más le asombraba era ver esas enormes , delicadas y esponjadas alas de color blanco que , el la parte final de las ultimas plumas tenían el borde de color azul cielo , se miraban tan puras y majestuosas . Miró al frente y vió las de su abuela , estás tenían intercalado los bordes azul cielo y plateadas . Eran hermosas . La aureola sobre la coronilla parecía un anillo suave de fuego , el vestido blanco de terciopelo era largo y con una fina cadena de oro en la cintura.

\- son hermosas - susurró pérdida en las alas -abuela ¿puedo tocarlas?-

\- claro

Con lentitud acercó sus dedos hasta rozarlas un poco , la sensación fue pacífica , tranquila y nostálgica , como cuando introducía su dedo en la mezcla de la masa para galletas y se lo llevaba a la boca cuando era una niña , sintiendo la dulzura invadir sus papilas gustativas. Suspiró feliz .

\- Zafiro - dijo Mina a otros ángeles quienes tenían pinta de guardias una vez llegando a las puertas de una casita de color blanco . Estos asintieron y dieron paso para que ambas pasarán .

La casita por fuera era pequeña , como una cajita de fósforos , más por dentro era enorme , grandes ventanales a cada lado dejando a la vista diversos lugares ; jardines , lagos , bosques etc . Al centro había un escritorio con un anciano con cabello blanco al igual que su barba escribiendo , éste parecía un arcángel , sus alas al borde eran doradas y su expresión reflejaba sabiduría , compresión, ternura , era como ver a un verdadero abuelo , no a un saiyayin, no a un maestro viviendo en medio del mar , no a un campeón mundial de las artes marciales, él era un verdadero abuelo , de esos que ya casi no existen .

Mina reverenció , Pan la imitó sin despegar su mirada del anciano - Zafiro - dijo , el anciano las vió y sonrió ampliamente .

\- ¡Mina,Pan!- saludó jovialmente acercándose a ellas .

-¿como sabe...?

-oh Pan , yo sé todo sobre ti - contestó a su pregunta .- conozco tus miedos , inquietudes y. .. Sé de tus travesuras pequeña

Se sonrojó totalmente , travesuras , esas que tanto disfrutaba y que solo Bra conocía - Marron sólo algunas - y que con el pasar del tiempo aumentaban de tono .

\- ¡tranquila!- río viendo su cambio del rojo así blanco - no te haré nada por ello

Suspiró aliviada , a leguas se notaba que el era superior .

\- Zafiro , estamos aquí por la misión

\- entiendo - volvió a tomar asiento - bueno , la cuestión es fácil - empezó ante un par de miradas atentas - tienes ... que cantar para todos - Pan casi cae desmayada ante el pedido , para todos era sabido que ella no tenia dotes de cantantes , con esfuerzo podía cantar la canción de Barney. Zafiro dejó escapar una sonora carcajada ante el gesto de preocupación de la menor . Mina soltó una pequeña risita - ¡caíste! - dijo sin dejar de reír .

Los colores volvieron a su rostro y no pido evitar reír , ese anciano era todo un abuelito - caí recóndita

\- eres tan inocente - la miró con ternura - pero en fin , si quieres regresar con la ayuda de esas esferas creadas por los Namek tendrás que cumplir con éxito la misión , ¿estas lista?

-si - afirmó con valentía .

\- bien , te advierto que no será nada fácil , tu corazón se romperá con cada lágrima , tendrás que tragarte el dolor , no puedes hacer tu voluntad y sobre todo , tendrás que dar amor , mucho amor - la seriedad con que decia las cosas le hizo darse cuenta que tendría que poner todo de ella si quería regresar con su familia , lo sabia , y estaba lista a afrontar todo lo que viniese . - ¿podrás?

-si - reafirmo

\- bien - se puso a la par de ella , extendió su mano y la colocó al centro de su frente - serás un ángel temporal y universal pequeña , eres afortunada - Sonrió y una luz salió de su mano cubriendo a la morena . Poco a poco la luz se disipó dejando ver a Pan con las misma vestimentas que ellos , la aureola de fuego y sus enormes alas blancas , solo que estas en el borde tenían una mezclas de colores , tal como los matices de un atardecer .

* * *

Sus labios fueron aprisionados por otros que los acariciaban con ternura y suavidad , Bra no sabia en que momento comenzó a corresponder al gesto del moreno , aunque debía admitir que se sentía bien , un calor desconocido comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y a acumularse en sus mejillas . Se sonrojó.

Uub paso su mano por el abultado vientre de la hija de Bulma, sintió como la palma de su mano era empujada levemente por un golpe proveniente de ella . Sonrieron.

\- lo siento - dijo una vez se habían separado .

-no te disculpes . Jamás me habían besado así - Muchas veces se imagino los labios de Goten sobre los suyos pensando en lo suaves y carnosos que sería degustar un beso del Son . Intentó olvidarlo teniendo pequeños noviazgos que no duraban más de un mes , puesto cada vez que su novio le daba una caricia ella no podía dejar de imaginar que Goten era el responsable y su corazón latía a mil , más se detenía al volver a la realidad. - pero...

\- ¿porqué lo hice? , simple , estoy enamorado de ti y estoy dispuesto a todo por ser el dueño de tu corazón y padre de tu bebé - decía poniéndose de rodillas y besando su ombligo - estoy dispuesto a todo

\- Uub - susurró conmocionada , o era su estado de sensibilidad o esas palabras le llegaron al alma - yo... no te merezco , solo mírame

\- no te menosprecies por que tú no elegiste eso , ese maldito fue el culpable , tanto tú como el bebé no tienen la culpa de nada - durante sus visitas diarias a los Son y Brief , Uub estaba enterado de todo .

Él veía el dolor de ambas familias .

Su regreso aparte de sentir como la menor se iba de ese mundo tenía otra razón .

Marron.

Ver a la rubia en brazos de Goten le dolió . Desde la primera vez que la vió se enamoró de ella con locura , su ausencia se debía a las ganas de salir adelante para así poder darle todo lo que ella se merecía , para su mala suerte, ella ya estaba con otro .

Con el hijo menor de su maestro .

Fue cuando se enteró de lo acontecido con Bra ; violada , desaparecida y embarazada , todo resumido en tres palabras . Sin pensarlo dos veces fue acercándose a ella brindándole su apoyo y amistad . No supo como una atracción comenzó a surgir hacia ella , quizás fue verla frágil , tierna y cansada ó aquellas liberaciones que su estado desprendía , no lo sabía más si de lo que comenzaba a sentir .

Marron era historia .

Bra era el presente .

Quería que fuera su futuro .

\- me siento mal - dijo con su voz temblorosa - me siento sola Uub , he perdido a mi mejor amiga , a mi hermana , a mi cómplice - sollozó . Uub la abrazó - siento como una parte de mi ha muerto , no sabes la falta que me hace ... y... como si fuera poco me siento fea , gorda , siento que soy un estorbo ... me hago la valiente delante de todos , pero me siento inferior ... quisiera encerrarme y no salir ... no tengo ganas de vivir - dijo con las lágrimas derramadas .

\- Bra , tú vales mucho - pasó sus manos por sus mejillas -eres preciosa , eres la hija de la gran Bulma y el príncipe Vegeta , eres una princesa , una hermosa princesa que tiene una vida por delante ... y no estas ni fea ni gorda , solo estas embarazada - finalizó acomodandola en su pecho . Sintió un pellizco al decir lo último .

Por primera vez desde el entierro de Pan , Bra no se sentía sóla .

Un pelilavanda se dejó caer contra la pared escuchando lo que dijo su hermana no pudo evitar recordar a la morena , a Mai y a ella misma , al dolor y frustración que su hermana sentía y ocultaba delante de todos . Se sentía inútil.

\- soy una desgracia - se dijo - ni siquiera puedo hacer sentir bien a mi hermanita - ocultó su rostro en sus manos llorando en silencio , llorando de impotencia .

Milk se la pasaba encerrada en la cocina preparando los platillos favoritos de su amado esposo , una pila de platos , un sin fin de vegetales cortados y sartenes repletos de comida yacían ocupando todo el lugar . Era su refugio contra los recuerdos de su niña . Pan era su única nieta , la princesa de Gohan y de ella , la extrañaba , extrañaba encontrarla hurgando en los estantes de la cocina buscando la lata de galletas junto a Gokú quien se encargaba de buscar la leche .

Ambos pelinegros salían corriendo cuando eran descubiertos por Milk .- río - Como extrañaba esos tiempos , la mujer del saiyan más fuerte del universo siempre deseó una niña , sin embargo la vida le regaló un segundo tesoro idéntico a su esposo . Nunca se sintió mal por no obtener lo que quería y amó y ama a sus dos pequeños niños , para ella siempre serán el pequeño Gohan y el pequeño Goten . Gohan fue quien le dió la gran dicha de tener una bebita en la familia y aunque quizo que fuese una niña normal , simplemente no podía pues llevaba la sangre de Gokú en las venas .

Miró a través de la ventana al hombre de su vida , Gokú se la pasaba acostado en el pasto viendo hacia el cielo , no quería entrenar ni ver a nadie más que no fuera el cielo , salía incluso antes del alba y se metía a media noche . Su mirada se perdía en esa dirección . - suspiró - nuevamente intentaría animarlo con alguno de sus platillos , lo que estaba haciendo desde el entierro .

\- ¡Gokú, el almuerzo esta listo!- gritó desde la ventana de la cocina , un "voy" apenas audible fue lo que recibió .

Con pereza se levantó del pasto sin despegar su mirada del cielo , últimamente no quería ver otra cosa que no fuesen las nubes o las estrellas en lo alto , no quería ver la tierra pues en ella yacía el cuerpo de su nieta .

Gokú era uno de los más afectados de todos - claro Gohan y videl estaban deshechos -solo él sabía como era Pan en realidad , sólo él conocía sus temores e inquietudes, sus sueños y metas, él conocía sus secretos , esos que nadie más podría conocer ,sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor sin decir una palabra . Ellos estaban Unidos , si ella una parte de él murió .

Miró todos los manjares que su esposa le había preparado , agradeció con sinceridad el esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir mejor . Se levantó de la silla y sin permitir que ella dijiese algo , la abrazó. Un abrazo de corazón a corazón los reconfortó.

\- oh mi Goku - dijo Milk

-sólo abrázame

Videl y Gohan se hallaban en el piso de la habitación de Pan , todo estaba tal cual ella lo había dejado ; desordenado , las sábanas revueltas , las almohadas esparcidas por todas partes , libros , lapiceros y demás utensilios escolares regados junto a ellos .

Con sumo cuidado pasaron no queriendo dejar nada fuera de lugar , en el aire podían sentir la frescura y el olor a vainilla que ella había impregnado desde siempre . Gohan tenía un cartapacio repleto de dibujos que Pan le había dado desde niña , cada uno tenía en la parte final la fecha , edad y lugar de la creación del dibujo .

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre las hojas.

Videl ocultaba su rostro en la primera y última prenda que Pan había usado ; la primera era un mameluco de color rosa , casualmente la última era una camisa del mismo color .

\- mi niña - dijo llorando , Gohan se posicionó atrás de ella y la abrazó - nuestra niña ... - lloraron juntos .

\- ¡sal de ahí Shen-Long y cumple ni deseo!- gritaron dos personas alzando las manos .

\- diganme ¿cuál es su deseo?- dijo con su voz imponente .

\- que...queremos saber ... si puedes revivir a Pan

\- lo siento , eso está fuera de mis límites

-¡aah! ¡tonto Shen-Long!- gritó enojada .

\- Bulma , calmate por favor

\- ¿como quieres que me calme? ¿no vez que esta lagartija no puede traerla?

-preguntemos por qué ¿quieres?

-¡ash! Como sea , hazlo Goten

\- Shen-Long ¿podrías decirnos por qué?

\- esa persona está en un proceso - dijo captando la atención de Bulma . En ese momento llegaron los Son , vegeta y Trunks , Yamcha y Krilin .

\- ¿que sucede?- preguntaron todos . En plena tarde el cielo se había oscurecido y sintieron la presencia de el dragón -¿porqué lo han llamado?- preguntó Gokú con seriedad .

\- escuchen bien - intervino el dragón para suerte de Bulma y Goten - esa persona llamada Pan...

\- ¡Qué! ¿para eso lo llamaron? ¡ella esta...

-muerta papá , lo sé - dijo Goten - sólo queríamos saber

\- no deberían de molestarlo por eso - se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse . Los demás no sabían que decir , no esperaban a que él dijera esas cosas.

\- si no prestan atención no les diré nada - volvió a hablar el dragón .

\- por favor , dí lo que sepas - pidió videl

\- bien - todos prestaron atención , incluyendo a Gokú - esa persona está en un proceso , si cumple una misión que se le ha asignado , volverá a la vida

Todos se sorprendieron .

\- ¿como?

-con las esferas de Namek

\- volverá - susurró Gokú. Entonces , sintió como su alegría regresaba ¡volverá!- gritó cargando a Milk

\- si cumple la misión

\- lo hará - dijo Trunks quien sentía como su corazón latía desbocado - lo hará - repitió

\- ¡si! ¡si! ¡nuestra bebé volverá Gohan!- salto a sus brazos

Gohan no lo podía creer .

Llegaron a las puertas de una enorme casa vieja , con huecos en el techo y ventanas rotas y basura por todos lados . Pan sintió un bajón de sentimientos al ver tan desagradable lugar .

\- ¿que es esto?- preguntó a su abuela .

\- parte de tu misión

-es...es...

\- ¿horrible? Si , y eso que no has mirado adentro .

Ambas ingresaron tomadas de las manos atravesando la puerta de madera con termitas por todos lados . Adentro se hallaron con una sala enorme , como aquellas salas deblos antiguos palacios , una enorme mesa de madera y dos bancos enormes del mismo material . Siguieron inspeccionando cada rincón sólo para sentir un vuelco en el corazón y en el estómago . La cocina era un asco , los baños estaban sucios y las habitaciones estaban desordenadas con las sábanas sucias . Llegaron hasta la parte trasera en donde había un patio enorme , era lo único que estaba más o menos decentes .

Lo que a Pan sorprendió fue ver a un montón de niños de no más de diez años jugando . Mina la tomó de los hombros y mirándola fijamente le dijo :

\- cuídalos, hazlos felices

Pan parpadeó sin creerlo .

Eran como cien niños descuidados que habían sido olvidados por el mundo .

\- recuerda siempre las palabras de Zafiro

En ese momento salió un hombre vestido elegantemente con látigo en mano .

Pan supo de inmediato que eso no era nada bueno .

.

.

.

.

Hola! Espero les este agradando la historia . Gracias a sus comentarios, esos me animan a seguir .

¿que les parece la misión? .

Agradezco que me hayan dicho el nombre de la madre de Videl pero me gusta mas el que le puse , espero no les moleste .

Al principio iba a poner a Gine pero luego recordé que jamás he leído que aunque sea de inventado hayan puesto a la madre de Videl y pues quise ponerla yo.

Gracias por leer !.

PD. Tuve un problema con el capitulo y tuve que unirlos . Las disculpas del caso


End file.
